Pęknina
Pęknina (ang. Riften) – miasto na południowym-wschodzie SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Jest stolicą dzielnicy Rift, umiejscowioną nad Jeziorem HonrichThe Elder Scrolls Online. Administracja Głównym źródłami dochodu Pękniny od zawsze było rybołówstwo i handel z Cyrodiil i MorrowindO Skrzyżowanych Sztyletach – Dwennon WyndellPlaga Szarej Dzielnicy – Frilgeth Horse-Breaker. Poza tym w mieście działali miejscowi kupcy i rzemieślnicy. Historia Druga Era Pierwsze informacje o mieście pochodzą z Drugiej Ery. Nie jest znana dokładna data czy okres założenia miasta, ale w czasie Wojny Frakcji, Pęknina była już prosperującą osadą handlową. Przed Wojną Frakcji W 2E 572 roku Pęknina została zaatakowana przez Akaviri w trakcie ich Drugiej InwazjiThe Second Akaviri Invasion – Yngmaer Raven-Quill. Wcześniej najeźdźcy złupili Wichrowy Tron, gdzie zabili matkę oraz siostrę Króla Jorunna. Król dał radę wycofać się do Pękniny i przygotować ją na oblężenieJorunn the Skald-King – Helgreir Lute-Voice. Dzięki wygranej nordów, akavirscy najeźdźcy zostali wypchnięci ze Skyrim, a ich armia została ostatecznie zniszczona na terenie Stonefalls. Jakiś czas po tym wydarzeniu, zawiązano Pakt Ebonheart. Wojna Frakcji W 2E 582 roku, miasto, podobnie jak cała włość poważnie ucierpiały w skutek ataku Zakonu Czarnego Robaka. Nekromanci pod przywództwem Thallika Robaczywego-Ojca przywołali zza grobu giganta, SinmuraDialog z Captain Viveka z zadania „In His Wake” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, który to zmusił swych żyjących pobratymców do ataku na Pękninę. Miasto, dzięki Kapitan Viveka, straży miejskiej, Vestige'owi i mieszkańcom przetrwało napaść, ale zostało poważnie uszkodzoneZadanie „In His Wake” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Niedługo po tym, nekromanta Anchorite Garmar, na polecenie Zakonu Robaka, wywołuje w mieście małą plagę ZombieZadanie „Pulled Under” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Na szczęście zostaje szybko powstrzymany przez Vestige'a. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Gildia Złodziei zaczęła się interesować Pękniną. Wysłali tam nawet zwiadowcę, który miał wybadać sytuację w mieście. On też zasugerował, że sieć kanałów ciągnących się pod zabudowaniami Pękniny, może w przyszłości nadać się na siedzibę gildiiRivers of Profit in Riften – Eyes-With-Intent. Dotychczas, główna część kanałów była pod kontrolą lokalnego gangu nordów – Skull-BrethrenEkran ładowania (Online) Trzecia Era Początek Trzeciej Ery Między Drugą a Trzecią Erą, Gildia Złodziei założyła swoją siedzibę w mieściePrawdziwa Barenziah, Część IIBiografia Królowej Barenziah, tom II – Stern Gamboge. Według książki „Prawdziwa Barenziah”, ta młoda dunmerka przybyła wówczas do Pękniny i stała się członkiem Gildii Złodziei. Pewnego dnia, ona i jej towarzysz napadają na siedzibę Cesarskiego Legionu, w której dunnmerka spotyka Symmachusa. Komendant rozpoznaje Barenziah i zabiera ją z powrotem do Morrowind. Cesarskie Symulakrum W tym okresie miastem i całym Rift rządzi niejaki Król BjisThe Elder Scrolls: Arena. Za jego rządów Pęknina ostro rywalizowała z Wichrowym TronemThe Elder Scrolls: Arena. Czwarta Era Szczytowy Okres Na przełomie Trzeciej i Czwartej Ery, Pęknina osiągnęła swój szczytowy okres, zarówno pod kątem wielkości jak i zamożności. Niestety, sytuacja ta trwała do roku 4E 98, kiedy to dotychczasowy jarl został zamordowany, a jego następcą został Hosgunn Skrzyżowane-Sztylety. Rządy Hosgunna Rządy Hosgunna określa się jako początek upadku Pękniny. Używał straży miejskiej aby krwawo tłumić wszelkie oznaki buntu czy sprzeciwu. Zaostrzył prawo a także nałożył na mieszkańców miasta bardzo wysokie podatki. Sytuacja ta trwała do 4E 129 roku, kiedy to wściekła ludność przeprowadziła szturm na siedzibę jarla. W trakcie walk podpalono zamek jarla, który to znajdował się w centralnej części Pękniny. Doszło do pożaru, który strawił większą część miasta. Co prawda obalono jarla Hosgunna, ale z samego miasta zostały ruiny, a wielu mieszkańców wyjechało tuż po zakończeniu walk. Pęknina została odbudowana w ciągu pięciu lat, ale niczym nie przypominała wspaniałego miasta sprzed pożaru. Wyglądała bardziej jak mała, ponura forteca z prostymi budynkami wykonanymi z drewna i kiepsko ociosanych kamieni. Taki stan miasta utrzymywał się do 4E 201 roku. Wojna Domowa W 4E 201 roku w Skyrim wybucha wojna domowa. W tym czasie na tronie Rift zasiadała jarl Laila Prawo-Dawca, która opowiedziała się za Gromowładnymi. W Pękninie w okresie wojny panowała olbrzymia korupcja i przestępczośćDialog z Lwicą Mjoll z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Jarl, mimo swych chęci i pewnej troski o miasto, nie była wstanie poradzić sobie z problemamiDialog z Lailą Prawo-Dawca z gry The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimDialog między Lailą Prawo-Dawca i Anuriel z gry The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimDialog między Lailą Prawo-Dawca i Unmidem Śnieżną-Stopą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Dodatkowo, realną władzę w Pękninie sprawował ród Czarnych Róż, którzy byli odpowiedzialni w dużej mierze za stan miasta. To przez nich panowała korupcja a Gildia Złodziei działała bezkarnieDialog z Brynjolfem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Nieświadoma tego Laila, zapewniała Czarnym Różom coraz to nowe przywileje i kompetencje, wierząc iż zapewnieniaMaven Czarnej Róży są prawdziweDialog między Lailą Prawo-Dawca a Maven Czarną Różą. Dalsze losy miasta zależą od wyniku Wojny Domowej. W przypadku zwycięstwa Gromowładnych, Laila Prawo-Dawca zachowuje władzę. W sytuacji gdy Cesarstwo wygra wojnę, legioniści wypędzają Lailę z miasta, a Maven Czarna Róża zdobywa władzę w Pękninie. Galeria Pęknina (Concept art) by Ray Lederer.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Pękniny Przypisy Zobacz też *Riften (Online) *Pęknina (Skyrim) *Riften (Arena) be:Рыфтен (Lore) en:Riften es:Riften ru:Рифтен (Lore) pt:Riften Kategoria:Lore: Miasta